Secret of the Keyholes
by Sword of Romance
Summary: The Keyholes have been reopened and Sora can't lock them alone, So with Riku's help Sora goes adventuring again. SK, CA, LY, R.OC, TOC [on hiatus]


Authoress' notes: I normally won't put notes up here, but I figure I'll need to fill you in on some things. First of all, I know Marie will sound like a mary-sue, but bear with me. She may surprise you later on. Secondly, if there are some holes in the plot, they will probably be explained later on in the story. If you can't wait though, feel free to ask./\_/\! Last but not least, the ages are: Riku-16 [almost 17], Sora-15, Kairi-15, Marie-16, London-14, Tidus-14 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, then again, I own a copy of the game. Does that count? /\_/\?

**********************************************************

Secret of the Keyholes

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day on the bit of land known as the Destiny Islands. White sand, palm trees blue green ocean as far as the eye could see . . . It was paradise. Riku sighed. He and his two best friends Sora and Kairi had been reunited on this island only four months ago. Ever since, they had spent as much time together as possible. However, they had been forgetting him a lot lately. He didn't blame them. The two were becoming more than friends. After what happened during the whole Kingdom Hearts ordeal he thought those two, of all people, deserved to be together. He had long since gotten over his crush on Kairi. Even still it hurt that he was left out and ignored by his best friends. 

Riku scanned the beach for anything unusual. Nothing really out of the ordinary, just Tidus climbing out of his boat. Then Riku's eyes caught a glimpse of something on the deck where Tidus trained. He decided to investigate. Little did he know that what he found would be the adventure he and the others had been waiting for.

Riku walked over the bridge and to the ladder going to the deck. He climbed the ladder with practiced ease and cautiously began inching down the curved ramp. He drew the Keyblade King Mickey had given him and threw himself out of his hiding place and onto the deck. Immediately he had to block. Whoever had swung at him had done it instinctively. 'He must be good.' Riku thought. Then his eyes widened in shock. A girl had nearly cut off his head. No woman on the island was that good, or that gorgeous, Riku noted. She looked to be about his age, she was tall, about 5'8", with intense brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate and brown hair to match. She had a curvy figure and clothes that showed of that figure quite nicely. She wore four or five belts, he couldn't be sure exactly how many, and strapped to one was presumably the sheath of the lethal looking sword in her hands. "Who are you?" Riku spat menacingly. "If you really want to know, my name is Marie. However, I suggest you sheath your sword because I guarantee you that I can easily slit your throat." the woman announced, deadly calm, her eyes flashing. "We'll see about that!" Riku shot back. "Let's go!" Marie retorted as the two came at each other. 

Marie brought her head down in an overhead arc, while Riku barely managed to parry her. A second later Riku thrust his Keyblade at her side, as Marie threw a roundhouse kick at his hand, knocking his sword away from him. Out of the corner of his eye Riku saw Tidus walking up to another girl with glassy eyes, but he had more important things to pay attention to right at that moment. Marie swung at him again and he was forced to dodge roll. Fortunately he stopped right next to his Keyblade. With a glare Riku back flipped as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, intent on defeating this Marie no matter what. He rushed at her again, bringing his sword from its position against his chest to clash with hers with an exaggerated flick of his wrist. Marie's sword was still in its ready position in front of her, so Riku's violent slash was blocked easily . . .

Off in one corner Tidus' eyes met with another attractive girl. She too was tall and thin, with ebony colored hair that trailed to her mid-back and impossibly emerald green eyes that set off her hair well. She wore somewhat island-ish clothes consisting of what appeared to be a sports bra and knee length skirt which, he noticed, changed color every five seconds or so. What was most enchanting about her was her smile. To Tidus it made the bright island sun look dim. The beautiful girl then turned toward the ongoing battle and bit her lip anxiously, worry evident in her sparkling eyes. "'Scuse me but who are you?" Tidus said cheerily. The girl turned and smiled before she chirped, "My name is London. What's yours?" "T-Tidus." he stuttered. "Oh, that's a lovely name. By chance do you know who that young man is who is fighting my best friend Marie?" London asked as she turned her sparkling smile on him. "Oh him, he's Riku." Titus said dispiritedly with a sad smile. All the girls on the island were in love with Riku, except maybe Kairi but that was different. Why should this girl be any exception? "Oh, I see. He seems so cocky. I'm afraid I like you much better." London said wile smiling. She was surprised slightly when Tidus slipped his hand into hers, but didn't pull away. 

Meanwile on the battlefield Marie was breathing raggedly while Riku's clothes were drenched with sweat. Neither one was injured very badly, only a few cuts each, but both were exhausted. Then Marie happened to glance down at his weapon. "The Keyblade." Marie breathed as she lowered her sword. "What's your name?" Marie inquired with narrowed eyes. "Riku." he said without emotion. Marie's eyes widened in shock as London's did the same. Marie quickly recovered her composure and spoke, "We need to talk." "What about?" Riku said with a smirk. "Where is the other Keyblade Master Sora?" Marie asked. This quickly rid Riku of his smirk. "Come on, I'll take you to him." he said. "He should be in here." Riku said seriously a minute or two later. "Also, do you know the Princess of Heart Kairi?" Marie asked as the two stood at the entrance to the secret place. "Yeah. What about her?" Riku asked with a cocked eyebrow. "We're the same, Kairi and I." she said cryptically. "You're a Princess of Heart!?" Riku said loudly with a disbelieving expression. "Who's a Princess of Heart?" A clueless Sora said while walking out of the secret place, Kairi close behind him.

**********************************************************

Authoress' notes: Well hoped you all liked the first chapter. Who is Marie and what does she want with Sora And Riku? Who is the mysterious London? The answers [well some of then] will be in the next chapter of _Secret of the Keyholes_! Please review! See ya! 

-Sword of Romance 


End file.
